Unseen Chaos (25th Annual Hunger Games)
by Ashbringer36
Summary: "The hunger games have been survival for quite some time... perhaps we should change it up... make it more chaotic... more... Twisted" were the presidents words as he wrote the card that would be drawn for the 1st Quarter Quell. (S-YOT 5/24 spots filled)
1. TRIBUTE SUBMISSION

Streaming directly from the Capitol all over Panem... the President and leader of the nations of Panam was about to give out a very important message.

It's the 25th annual Hunger Games and the 1st ever Quarter Quell and President Ice draws the card for Panam to see.

"On the 25th Annual Hunger Games to prove the power that is at the control of the Capitol the tributes chosen will have War Machines built to do battle in an arena." President Ice declared. to a round of applause from the Capitol citizens watching his reading of the card.

"Well there you have it folks" Came the voice of Caiden Flickerman host of the Hunger Games. Caiden had blonde hair, eyes with black eyeliner on them and a black suit on along with his own blue eyes. "We have the 1st Quarter Quell and I must say this will be an astonishing one to behold..."

"Indeed It will Caiden" came the voice of Caiden's co-host Cassidy Frost. Cassidy had an unnatural orange hair that reached her shoulders, she also had red eyes and a blue dress on. "I have a feeling that the time for preperation will be extended for this Hunger Games"

"Indeed it should be, I believe it was said to be extended from three days to a month" Caiden said smiling.

"Well then to all of Panam we bid you good night" Cassidy said smiling.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor" Caiden finished smiling before the broadcast ended.

* * *

A/N - so my frist S-YOT... what do I say beyond explain how this will work

So this is an AU where the 25th Hunger Games instead of having tributes be voted in the reaped/volenteered tributes were given a month to build (with capitol assistance) and test a war machine which will be a super-modified vehicle of this age whether it be a car, a truck, a semi, a motorcycle or whatever.

now airborn vehicles will be allowed but any vehicle with sustained flight (I.E helicopter) MUST have unreliable armour.

So use your judgment to not make anything overpowered and I will tell you what I think when you PM them to me.

note PM submission is manditory so sorry guest reviewers.

Now here are your Tribute submission sheets so show me what you guys got!

* * *

(Tribute)

Full name -

Nickname -

District (a number is better or somthing vague so I can put them wherever they need to be) -

Gender -

Appearance -

Clothing (for all scene's, reaping, chariot and interview-

Attitude -

Background/History -

Reason for volenteering or reaction to Reaping -

Friends-

Family-

On a scale of 1-10 what is your characters accuracy with firearms (before and after training)-

On a scale of 1-10 how well is your characters driving ability (with the vehicle they choose to make and also before and after training) -

Strengths -

weaknesses -

specific fears -

Favourite weapon outside their vehicle -

(Vehicle)

Nickname -

Weight (for reference an average semi weighs 15000 pounds (about 7 tons) an average motorcycle weighs about 200 pounds.

Model (you can just say truck or car or you can give a model like Camero) -

Visual Description -

Top Speed (miles) -

Manurverability (Turning and traction) on a scale of 1 - 10

On a scale of 1 to 10 how much damage can this vehicle take -

Any weak spots (showing fuel tank, showing engine etc) -

Bullet based weapon (Must be somehow connected to the vehicle) -

Explosive based weapon (missles from the front or mines from the back dosen't matter)

Melee (kneecappers or reinforced plows just somthing that does damage at close range)

special weapon (this is entirely up to you throw a trademark weapon at me with this one)

(Mechanic) (NOTE these are optional and will merely tell the bio of any of the three mechanic's that will help build the vehicle for the games)

Name -

Appearance -

Attitude -

Reason for helping Driver -

background/history -

* * *

Can't wait to see what you guys come up with so

Until Next Time Ashbringer36 out


	2. TRIBUTE LIST

Tribute List

**District 1**

Male -

Female -

**District 2**

Male - Danny Takuto (DTphenom)

Female - Acantha Sidero (BloodEHunter98)

**District 3**

Male - Gregory Adams (Fulliron)

Female - Briar Sivers (Believeinthedream)

**District 4**

Male -

Female - Athena Tyler (Shehasspirit456)

**District 5**

Male -

Female -

**District 6**

Male -

Female - Jazmine Falco (MidnightRaven232)

**District 7**

Male -

Female -

**District 8**

Male -

Female -

**District 9**

Male -

Female - Lorde Hathaway (Shehasspirit456)

**District 10**

Male -

Female -

**District 11**

Male -

Female -

**District 12**

Male -

Female -

**This list will be updated as often as possible until I have all 24 tributes.**

**Everyone can submit two characters and I might bring that number up if I find not many people read this.**


	3. District 2 Reapings

**Okay so I am NOWHERE near getting enough Tributes but here is the beginning, so once I have both tributes for any given district I will write their reaping chapter... sadly they will be out of order but whatever right?**

**anyway if your new to my writing then I'll tell you that I give recommendations for songs to listen to while reading this chapter at the top of every chapter so here's the Recommendation and then the story :)**

**Song Recomendation - His Father's Son by Miracle Of Sound**

District 2 Reapings

Acantha Sidero's POV

So, they had War Machines instead of survival this year... Well I'm sure the Capitol will get their amusement out of such a sport.

It was 4 AM and I was at the forge in the middle of the Pit.

Many people think District 2 because we kiss ass with the Capitol means we have flawless lives... not all of us.

We have a bad part of the district oh yes and ever since I left home a year ago because of my father's home because of his downright stupid take on girls being unable to do any heavy work and just being downright oppressive I have been living in the bad part of the district.

I was currently forging a Broadsword for some big time carreer trainer who evidently got weapons cheaper by coming here... no extra labor cost apparently.

"Hey there, what's your name Acantha right?" came a sickeningly casual voice as I pulled the weapon from the forge and dipped it into water to cool it.

"Yeah that's my name, I'll have your weapon just a moment" I said irritably... He was going to get his sword and I was getting paid not even half the price any other forge worker would get and he didn't even have a little patience!

"Relax dear, I actually just wanted to speak to you about the Reapings occurring later today" the man said. I lifted my gaze and pulled up my Safety Glasses, the man had black hair and a neatly trimmed beard and was wearing a black suit and tie along with Emerald green eyes.

Certainly a contradictory to my Naturally gray hair and pale blue eyes. My face was pretty to an extent and I had smooth skin but my hands and arms were scarred for all the time I've spent working with weapons. and despite only being 16 I was on par in hieght with this man who stood at 5'8.

"What about, a carreer is going to volenteer, I shouldn't even need to bother going" I said shrugging.

"Ah but Acantha the thing you must realize is that with these new Hunger Games, with war machines instead of survival none of our tributes are equiped and trained for it... you however with metal crafting and street smarts just might" the man said.

I turned to him my eyes wide-eyed

"You can't be serious right now?" I asked pulling the weapon from the pool of water where it had cooled.

"No I'm not, this could be your chance to shine, just think about it before 8 o clock" the man said taking the sword and walking away.

Ha, yeah right, I'm not going into those games, just let another one of those dam careers go in there" I mumbled to myself before picking up more steel and beginning on my next project.

* * *

Danny Takuto's POV

* * *

"Good job today Danny" Came the voice of my father

I was just finishing my strength training for the day before the Reapings.

I just finished and got to my feet when my father asked me something I knew he was going to ask.

"Have you given anymore thought to the Reapings?"

"No dad, I am not going into an arena to kill kids and teens just because I might be able to win!" I said flatly "And besides, with that new War Machine rule being announced this year my chances go down quite a bit with little experience in driving" I said.

Though in honesty I wasn't all that scared, I just didn't want to go into the games by Volenteering.

"And you wouldn't want to avenge your brother?" dad asked.

Now this struck a nerve and dad knew it. last year my older brother Nirki... who died by the hand of a district 11 Tribute during the bloodbath last year.

"No, me and him never saw eye-to-eye" I said in an emotionless voice.

Truth is me and my older brother Nirki never saw eye to eye, I have several scars accross my face from the times I was forced to fight him in training and he... lets just say didn' fight for the sake of training.

My face had numerous scars that went around my grey eyes. I had short spikey blonde hair and a face that has features of people who lived in the country Japan, before Panam was created I mean.

"Fine I suppose your right, come on we need to get going, the Reapings are going to start in an hour" my father said before walking off.

I went down to my room where standing outside it was my younger brother Sam.

Sam though being ideally just a younger looking me minus the scars was a hell of a lot more emotional. He didn't hide his emotions like I did and since he was only 12 I honestly couldn't blame him.

"Hey Danny" Sam said smiling weakley.

"Hey Sam" I responded nodding.

"So, dad is still trying to get you into the games?" he asked me with a grim expression on his face.

"Yeah, don't worry bro, I'm not going into those games, some other Carreer will volenteer, I just want to improve my abilities when training" I reassured my brother who cheered up instantly.

After this encounter I walked into my room and got changed... it was still customary to look decent while at the Reapings after all.

* * *

The Reapings (Danny's POV)

* * *

I was positioned in the 16 year old section with no one I knew anywhere near me.

Oh well just means no one talk to while I watch a carreer go into the arena.

The woman from the capitol Saymin had bushy brown hair and what looked like brown cat-like eyes as well as some expensive dress with a blue fabric and red lip gloss.

"Now then ladies first" she said putting her hand into the bowl for female tributes

"Acantha Sidero!" she exclaimed smiling.

I looked over at the female section... no one was excited to volenteer.

_What the hell _I thought as I watched the gray haired girl wearing a rather shabby black dress begin to realize no one was volenteering and step up to the stage.

"No volenteers?" Saymin asked loking around.

after waiting about 30 seconds she shrugged. "Well then Acantha lets see who your district partner will be." Saymin said putting her hand into the bowl with the boys names in it

"Danny Takuto!" exclaimed the woman.

I looked around realizing that I had been called and once again just like i nthe girls section no one was volenteering.

I sighed to myself as I walked up to the stage.

"Well I then you two are the tributes for the 25th Annual Hunger Games and the 1st quarter quell... you should be honoured" Saymin said "Let's have a round of applause for this years tributes!"

As these last words were said a resounding round of clapping began and I looked over at the girl I was going into the games with.

Great... not only was I being forced to go into the games but I was also breaking a promise with my brother AND going into the games with a girl who looks like she hasn't had any formal training in her life... for combat anyway.

**A/N - So what did you guys think of the first reaping chapter?**

**I enjoyed writing this qutie a bit and I would like to thank BloodEHunter and DTPhenom for the great tributes for District 2.**

**So here's how this is going to work, the moment a district has both of it's tributes I will write a Reaping Chapter for the two characters like this one chapter.**

**Now lastly just to explain what happened to District 2, since this Hunger Games is so different no one wanted to volenteer since it has very little use for Carreer training... so just an explanation as to why D2 didn't have volenteers seeking hoour.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 out**


	4. District 3 Reapings

**Song Recommendation - Shadow's In The Moonlight by Miracle Of Sound**

District 3 Reapings

Briar Siver's POV

"Reaping day" Came the voice of my close friend Adilen Berry.

We were sitting on the lawn of my house in Victor's Villiage. Of course Reapings were in an hour and surely both of our parents would want to make us look "pretty" but whatever, right now clearing our heads were a hell of a lot more important than looking good for the Capitol's Reapings.

"Hey Bri, you know you might have a chance at winning, your dad was a Victor in the Hunger Games, surly he's been showing you some stuff" Adilen said looking over at me.

I sighed, I just knew this would come up eventually.

"Adi, These games... Not even the carreers are trained to do what these games would involve, how the hell would I have any chance?" I asked.

"Fair point, still" Adilen said turning her head.

"Besides, my father has trained me just about as much as your mother has" I said looking back to the clouds as well.

"Yeah... well we better get back before my parents and your father are out hunting us with half the peacekeeping force" Adilen said smiling.

I grinned back at her.

The Games... brutal... the only good thing is the reward for whoever wins! I would never go into those games... never!

* * *

Gregory Adams POV

* * *

Another Reaping... Another chance for two kids to die and another risk of me or my siblings to die.

That's all these blasted things are. We die for the amusment of the Capitol and they can't even be bothered to give medicine to the dying... like they did with my father.

"Greg..." came a weak voice from the enterance to the room.

I turned around and saw the brown short hair and brown eyes of my 10 year old sister Sally.

"Yeah sally" I said smiling at her.

"You and Bill are going to be okay right, you won't get picked" She said imploringly.

Of course I wanted to tell her the truth, about how my chances were so high but I couldn't... I could not bring myself to say it to her so instead.

"We'll be alright, it'll be over and likely someone you don't even know" I said and Sally smiled back at me.

As Sally walked off no doubt looking for Bill I turned around and stretched my back.

I was 15 so my name should only be in there 3 times but thanks to my tessarae It's in... about 25.

Guess the odds aren't exactly in my favor.

* * *

Ceaser POV (Tribute Escort)

* * *

Well there are so many kids here, being one of the bigger districts but no one seems to be all that joyful... why they are selecting who will have one of the greatest honors in Panam... to be a tribute and fight for a chance to be a victor!

I just hope I'm missing the faces of those ready to go in and that one of them will be picked.

"Welcome to the Reapings of the 25th Annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor" I say out over the microphone "Now as always ladies first" I said and plucked my hand into the bowl with the girls names in it

"Briar Sivers!" I exclaim. I looked around the girls section but just before I was about to call out for the tribute a girl began to walk very stoney faced out of the 15 year old section.

This girl as she walked closer I could start to make out her features. She had long curly blonde hair a thin build and was wearing a cranberry red shirt and skirt.

When she got onto the stage and shook my hand with a stony expression on her face it was clear she wasn't thrilled about this... shame.

"Now for the boys" I said putting my hand into the other bowl with the boys names in them.

Pull out a card I pull out a card and read the name on it

"Bill Adams!" I exclaimed. looking over at the boys section I could tell no one was in any rush to come or tell who had just been called.

However just as I was about to call out again I heard the two words that can make any reaping far more exciting

"I VOLENTEER!" someone shouted from the seventeen year old section of the area.

The boy who had yelled came running up to the stage and as he got closer I could begin to make out his features he was quite tall with brown hair and an unshaven beard that certainly wasn't unkempt. and was wearing ratty clothing of a brown colour. Clearly he didn't realize how much of an occasion this was to be dressed up in such a terrible attire.

As the boy came up to the stage I asked him "What's your name?" and the boy responded very buisness like

"Gregory Adams"

Well I would my next party invintation that the boy who was called was your brother. wouldn't let him take all the fun?" I asked and Gregory just nodded.

"Well then, District 3's tributes for the 25th annual Hunger Games!" I said holding up the arms of both the tributes.

A/N - sorry this took so long guys, I have just been a little out of the writing scene for a while but no big I'm back and bringing you the reapings for district 3 for this different take on the 25th annual hunger games.

Now I'm sure many of you realize how similar Greg was to Katniss and just to clarify I will take some characters like this but you had better be sure to add something original.

this isn't the 74th hunger games remember.

so other then that MORE TRIBUTES! lol I allow anyone to submit up to two tributes so if you've only submitted one feel free to write another and lastly once these reapings are done I will come up with a sponsorship idea as well as a way to try and persuade me to let your tribute last longer (all this will be explained once the Reapings are complete and I have all 24 tributes)

Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out


End file.
